I'm Not A Hero
Created by StillTune in the summer of 2013, I'm Not A Hero is a "4Koma" styled comic as a Medieval/RPG parody following the adventures of Bruello of the Ninfa kingdom as the circumstances forces Bruello to build courage to save the world from an impending doom for the second time. Plot & Setting Long ago, as Gods were being born from the Creation Entity(Tentative name), a particular god was jealous of the creations of the others on the planet and so, devised a plan to eventually be the only god to bare creations. To nullify "his mistake", the Creation Entity placed a holy weapon in a land of the shore of the continent warning the world of it's demise if they do not find the Holy Weapon. After a montage of Dathiel, wandering priest gathering Bruello and others, they've concluded they all have intentions to rid the world of this spawn of monsters attacking everyone. So, 25 years after the Savior of Seven saved the world from a rogue god who had the world rampant with fiends. Bruello, the once young and homeless boy, found refuge as a Lord in the Kingdom of Ninfa where his deeds were honored. On a fated afternoon, a creature was chased into the residential district by a few rogue warriors of another nation and there were several casualties due to their conflict at Ninfa. It was brought to Bruello's attention to pursue the creatures that traveled all the way to the Town Square where the attacks became worse. Bruello acted upon falsehood to fight the menace which lead it to multiplying after mistakenly causing them to grow more and eventually leave Ninfa to near death state. Eventually, Bruello lost his rank as a Lord and now must regain his title by becoming the hero of the world once more. Gotogarten - The hold land off the shore of the Continent that held the Holy Weapon that was placed there by the Creation Entity for humans to gain the chance to fight against the antagonist. Wang Tam-Su - Further off the coast of the Continent, Wang Tam-Su is a desert country who is geographically lucky to be surrounded by ocean entirely. The country is built from religion and eventually reconfigured by ruffians who sought out to rule the men of the country. For countless centuries, the holy men have also led rebellions to reclaim peace in the country despite their teachings. Eventually, led by Xihuang Fi-Lei who is father to Prince Chi Fi-Lei Characters Bruello - Protagonist Dathiel - Supporting Cast Chi Fi-Lei - Minor Antagonist Ziti - Supporting Cast Drogon - Supporting Character Trivia -Bruello has gone through many revisions in his design. One resembled a look similar to Sir Arthur of the Ghost and Goblins game. -Dathiel looks a lot like Jesus. -Savior of Seven's name was based off the anime Shichinin no Nana(Seven of Seven). Fitting due to the Seven Saviors of I'm Not A Hero's main cast are a multitude of exaggerated anime troupes. -Bruello looks a lot like Adam Jenson(?)